


Solar System

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Caregiver/little, Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Yongguk, DaeLo are kinky shits, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established DaeLo, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I can not stress that the little space is NOT sexual, Kinda sorta only a tiny bit, Little Daehyun, Little Junhong, Little Space, Little Zelo, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual DDlb, Polyamory, but little space is not one of them, cgl, ddlb, just tagging it in case, kink mentioned, probably wouldn't read this is LS tho, there are sexual bits to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: Daehyun orbits Junhong like the Moon does the Earth and Yongguk is a star without a solar system.





	Solar System

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** contains non-sexual DDlb, not exactly graphic but not pg mentions of sex and kink, cursing, and polyamory.
> 
> **A/N: again, ddlb in this fic isn't sexual, but sexual things are mentioned so I wouldn't really recommend anyone to read this and expect a very fluffy ddlb theme like I usually do (and if you're a little, you probably shouldn't read this in LS).**
> 
> **DISCLAIMER** **:** DDlb is a BDSM Dom/sub relationship in which the 'Daddy Dom' takes on a caring and protective role and the 'little boy' has child like tendencies. **DDlb or any other similar relationship is NOT incest or pedophilia**. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. **This particular portrayal is non-sexual.** If after all this you still think negatively and are even _thinking_ of posting something rude, I beg of you to just leave. Your comment will be deleted and you will be promptly blocked.

Daehyun and Junhong were very similar; they fit together like two magnets. They were like two sparks colliding into a bonfire. The couple was intense - playful and sometimes rough, especially in their bedroom habits. They were young and in love, but with such intense love came equally harsh fights.

They'd come close to breaking up a few times, purely because of their intensity. They wanted - _needed_ \- someone calmer and grounded; a bonfire needs a bit of water to keep it from consuming a forest. That's what Daehyun and Junhong needed.

 

 

It was a Monday afternoon when Daehyun first laid eyes on him. He was at the window seat of his favorite coffee shop, studying for an upcoming exam.

This man - in all his curly-haired, tattooed glory - was sitting in the midst of the bustling café, notebooks and pens scattered across his table, as well as a thin laptop with large headphones. He looked immersed in his work, but there was no way he was still in college like Daehyun was.

This man, sexy and muscled, had to be several years older than him. And, boy, was he attractive. It almost made Daehyun's toes curl.

That's why he brought his phone up higher, trying to be subtle as he snapped a picture of the man. Junhong needed to see this.

 _Fuck_ , he typed out a text to his boyfriend, _do you see this man??_

Junhong's response not even a minute later.

 

_From: Junhong; 4:02_

_Holy shitt... babe, hate to ask this of you, but please figure out who the eff that is._

 

Daehyun couldn't help but snort aloud as he read his boyfriend's text.

 

_To: Junhong; 4:03_

_A) no you don't hate to ask, and B) already on it._

_To: Junhong; 4:04_

_Brb, got me some flirting to do._

 

Soon, he found out the Yongguk was the man's name. He was twenty-six, had a dog, and was an underground musician.

Without yet making it seem like a date, Daehyun managed to pocket a phone number. He left the café feeling pleased with himself and a little hot from a text he'd received from Junhong.

 

 

To be frank, Daehyun and Junhong still acted like horny teenagers, but their kinky bedroom habits weren't the only reason they wanted another counterpart for their relationship.

Again, sometimes they were far too intense, and needed someone to balance them out. Other times, they were too... not mellow, but young. When it came to something called little space, Daehyun and Junhong were similar, just not the best fit.

Both had times where they felt small and young, sometimes at the same time even. The two in little space at the same time spelled disaster, and one in little space while the other wasn't was only a bit easier. Neither was 'Daddy Dom' material, though Junhong had an easier time taking care of a little.

It was for these many reasons that the couple hoped Yongguk would be the last piece to their puzzle.

 

 

Admittedly, both young men were extremely nervous about contacting Yongguk. When Daehyun first met the man, he didn't mention that he had a boyfriend. But, then again, if he had, any chance of a romance would be thrown out the window. It was after some thought that they settled on texting, “ _mind hanging out with me and my friend sometime? - that coffee shop guy._ ”

Daehyun and Junhong could firmly say that it was very hard to find someone open to polyamory. And, Daehyun had to admit, he was a little shaken up. He was fed up with being looked at funny and called names. Junhong was, too.

“Daehyun?” The younger questioned, hands appearing on his shoulders. “You okay? You're drifting again.”

“I-I...” Daehyun stuttered, trying to find words as Junhong pulled him into an embrace; back into their personal sphere of gravity. “I don't know.” He settled on, “Just... nervous.”

Junhong's fingers found his chin, tilting the other man's head up. “It's okay, Daehyunnie,” He murmured, kissing him softly, “we'll be okay.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too, baby boy.”

With that, Junhong effectively pulled Daehyun down into little space. He himself slipped into the more dominant role, his arms tightening around the elder's waist.

Dominance for them was like gravity. Sometimes, one would take over pull the other in, keeping them close like the Moon to the Earth. But occasions like that were rare. They were more often both so submissive that they'd be drifting like the tides carrying shells back out to sea. Or, when it came to the bedroom, they’d be struggling like eagles in a death spiral.

But, right now, Junhong had to be the Earth to his Moon. Internally, though, he was just as scared, but little Daehyunnie didn't need to know that.

Junhong did his best for his lover; the very best he could. He just hoped it'd be enough if they couldn't find the Sun to their Earth and Moon.

 

 

It was a Wednesday when Junhong came home from college, dried trails of tears down his cheeks, fresh ones in his eyes.

“Hyung.” He called through their apartment, voice cracked and broken. Daehyun appeared from the kitchen in an instance, wrapping the younger in a tight hug. He knew that voice. He knew that face.

“Hey, shh, it's okay,” He cooed, hands running through Junhong's pale pink hair, “tell Hyung what happened.”

“I failed the last exam, H-Hyung,” The younger stuttered, words coming out quick, “really badly. And-and, it’s such a big part of the grade. W-What if I... if I d-don't p-pass?”

Suddenly, Junhong's feet were off the ground, his legs hooking over Daehyun's hips. The elder began pacing back and forth through the living room, swaying Junhong to try to calm him. “Junbug,” He began with one of the younger's favored nicknames; it calmed his boyfriend immensely. “you're so, so smart, and you can always retake it another time. And there is no doubt in my mind you're gonna pass; you studied so hard this year.”

Daehyun kissed Junhong's forehead, then his nose, then his lips ever so softly. He continued swaying Junhong back and forth, spinning in a slow circle, before plopping down on the couch, boyfriend in his lap. Junhong nuzzled his head into Daehyun's chest, tucking his thumb into his mouth.

“'ank you, 'yung.” The younger lisped, falling slack against the elder, “Love you.”

“I love you too, Junnie.” Daehyun smiled softly, lips pressed to the top of his boyfriend's head.

Daehyun had a hard time being dominant. He could be a top, and it was fun, but being dominant - controlling, and strict - was where he struggled. Submitting came so naturally to him, but when he first met Junhong it took a conscious effort to take control when his boyfriend needed it.

It wasn't in his nature, but sometimes it was what his lover needed, so he did his best for Junhong. In the end, it was all for Junhong.

 

It was that Friday that they met up with Yongguk. They were still really nervous, hands clasped in a vice grip as they entered the coffee shop. They were early, arriving before their new friend - could they call him a friend yet?

It was the corner of the shop that they choose to settle in, leaning close and whispering.

“If he seems weirded out, abandon ship.” Daehyun muttered, gaze flitting across the room nervously.

“I think we've got this, babe, no worries.” Junhong responded, ignoring the nerves he felt deep down in his soul.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Yongguk entered the café, and Junhong's breath was taken away.

“Holy shit,” He muttered, “he's even more hot in person.”

Daehyun snorted under his breath, finally loosening up. “That's what I said.”

The evening was interesting, calm. The couple was slightly flirty with Yongguk, but not overly obvious. The man seemed humble about it, almost shy, but not bothered.

Yongguk was amazing. He was kind, caring. Quiet, but interesting and funny; he'd been studying business and music for years, and they even got a taste of his rapping skills. Sexy in his demeanor, with a smile that made his whole being soften and light up.

And the couple flirted with each other, as well, in front of the newcomer. It was a process of hinting and being indirect. That didn't seem to scare Yongguk off. So, by the end of the night, Daehyun and Junhong were more confident. And slightly turned on by the way Yongguk winked when he left, saying he'd 'see them around.'

And Junhong fucked him hard that night, somehow still slow and languid, muttering dark and dirty things in his ear.

“What him to rough you up, huh? Would you want to make me jealous, babe? Is that it?” He'd growled, fingernails digging into skin as he pushed his hips down against Daehyun. “I think I'd like that, too.”

And that was far from the last time they met up with Yongguk.

 

 

It was a Sunday evening when Yongguk was at a bar, blowing off steam. He was stressed as hell, trying to juggle working and doing what he loved. It was frustrating, to say the least.

“Hit me with another.” Yongguk muttered darkly to the bartender in front of him. He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice that the bartenders had switched out. That is, until a familiar voice spoke.

“Coming right up.”

Yongguk's gaze trailed up, over the tanned man in a white t-shirt, until his eyes came to rest on his face. It was Daehyun.

“Hey, stranger.” Yongguk chuckled, easing the shot glass out of Daehyun hand, fingers brushing.

Daehyun managed a small smile, leaning down onto the counter. “How long you been here? I've been on the other side of the bar.”

“About a half an hour.” Yongguk shrugged.

“Well, my shift's pretty much over; you seem down, want to talk?”

The elder shook his head. “Not here.”

“Ah, okay. I gotta get home to Ju-... to Junhong.” Daehyun hadn't meant to say it like that. Still, he slipped up, and stated outright that he was 'taken,' and now he probably had to deal the questions. First, though, he turned to his fellow bartender. “I'm gonna head out now. See you in a couple days.”

Yongguk left several bills on the counter in front of him, paying for his drinks, before hurrying after his new friend(?). Could he call him that? They’d been hanging out for a while now, and got along, but somehow… it felt like more than that.

“Wait up, Daehyun!” He called, running up to the other man who was walking away surprisingly fast.

“Sorry.” The younger offered him an apologetic smile, ducking his head down and looking up under his lashes. Yongguk nodded, flashing teeth and gums, before they lapsed into silence for several minutes.

“Are you and Junhong... together?” He'd been struggling to find the words for a good while, but decided to throw that notion out the window.

Daehyun sighed. “Yeah, we are.”

“And you were flirting with me?”

Another sigh. “Yep.”

“What exactly is it that you two want from me?” The elder asked, an edge in his voice. He wasn't one who liked being played with.

“We don't want something from you; we just want _you_.”

“Why?” Yongguk questioned, curious peaking in his voice.

Daehyun met his gaze dead on. “Like the Sun to the Earth and Moon… We like you.” And with that, Daehyun walked off, leaving Yongguk alone on the sidewalk, questioning everything.

But all Daehyun wanted was to get home before the elder noticed the tears prickling at his eyes.

 

 

It was past ten when Daehyun got back to his apartment, feeling completely numb. Junhong only had to take one look at him to know something was wrong.

“He knows we're together.” Was the first thing that filled the silence.

Junhong's lips were on Daehyun's in the next instance. His heart was silently aching. Another rejection, he guessed.

This one... it was different. They both really liked Yongguk. It was a damn shame.

 

 

It was another week of both being ignored by the musician and ignoring him. It was really taking a toll on Daehyun, who was still confused by what the man had said. He refused to talk about that night, mostly either brooding and fucking Junhong rough, or pouting quietly in little space.

It was a Monday and one of the latter nights that Yongguk showed up at their door.

Junhong was wide-eyed, blocking the doorway once he realized who it was. “Uh, h-hey, Hyung, now's not really a good time...” He trailed off, eyes raking across the eldest's face nervously. If it were anyone else, he’d slam the door in their face. Hell, he’d do that if it were his own parents. Because, in the next room, Daehyun was on the couch with a teddy and a pacifier, pondering his next move in their game of checkers. If flirting and polyamory had scared Yongguk off before, this would send him running. And Junhong wasn’t about to let Daehyun get shit for who he was - who they _both_ were - in such a vulnerable mindset. And, if the things were switched around and it was Junhong in the next room, he knew Daehyun would do the same.

But, somehow, this was _different_. He couldn’t bring himself to slam the door, or tell him to fuck off because he hurt Daehyun. He just didn’t know why.

“I'm sorry, Jun, but I really need to talk to you guys.” Yongguk insisted. He looked desperate, and Junhong let him in begrudgingly, closing the door behind him. That was what his mistake was; the door. From the other room, it made Daehyun think the person left and that Junhong would be coming back. But when the younger didn't, Daehyun went to find him, teddy and paci and all.

“Junnie~” He whined, poking his head through the door, “who's it?”

Then, his eyes fell on Yongguk, who was now frozen by the doorway, and a hot blush crept up his cheeks. A surprised squeak filled the room, and Daehyun turned to hurry off in shame.

“Daehyunnie, baby!” Junhong called, leaving Yongguk in the front room alone with no regard as he went after his boyfriend. It was in the next room that Junhong lifted Daehyun into his arms, cupping the back of the elder's head, letting him hide against his neck. The youngest started cooing hushed whispers, assuring the little and trying his best to hide him from the world. He was mentally preparing himself for the hate.

Unbeknownst to himself (and to Junhong at first), Yongguk actually trailed after them. He was staring - what could be considered gawking - at the interaction between the two; the pacifier, the nicknames, the teddy bear, the soft murmurs. And then everything clicked for Yongguk, while Junhong remained in the dark. It was then that Yongguk knew; he wouldn’t be able to leave if he tried.

The youngest slyly covered Daehyun's ears, glancing over at their guest with an almost sad look. “If you want to, you can go and not speak to us again. I'd understand, but don’t fucking make him feel bad about this.”

Yongguk shook his head, stepping towards them, reaching a hand out. His fingers connected to Daehyun's cheek, prompting the second youngest to glance up under his wet lashes. He looked so innocent. Yongguk smiled, and Junhong's hands left Daehyun's ears.

“My last girlfriend was a little.” He practically whispered the words, looking back to Junhong. The pink haired male practically stopped breathing, eyes meeting Yongguk’s again. His silent question lingered in the air.

“I'm a Daddy Dom.”

Junhong exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding, kissing Daehyun's nose with a smile; no judgment.

“What'd you need to talk to us about?”

“I like you two.” Short and simple; the truth.

But it was Daehyun who spoke next, brokenly around his paci. “G-Gukkie ‘yung don’t hate us?” The question practically snapped both Junhong and Yongguk’s hearts in two.

Yongguk could only shake his head profusely, running a hand through the second youngest’s hair. “Not at all, Daehyunnie, I could never hate you.”

And that was only the beginning.

 

 

They took things slow, but they were happy. The two finally, finally had a caregiver, instead of forcing themselves to be big when the other one was little. They could be as little as they wanted at the same time, and Yongguk loved taking care of them.

It was a Wednesday, over a month later, in the summer, the word ‘Daddy’ was finally said. When it came to being a caregiver, Daddy was Yongguk’s favorite nickname and, if they were being honest, it was Junhong and Daehyun’s favorite name to call a caregiver.

Yongguk had learned very quickly after the confession the reasons that made the couple want a polyamorous addition; the balance of it, and that they were both little and weren’t the best at being caregivers. That was why it took them a while to be comfortable using that title; when it was just the youngest two, Daddy was completely off-limits.

It was Junhong who uttered it first, in the evening just as Yongguk stepped foot into their apartment.

Daehyun had just closed the door behind the eldest, pecking his lips, when Junhong came hurrying through the house. “ _Daddy_!” He’d shouted without thought, flinging himself into Yongguk’s embrace.

The eldest barely batted an eyelash, lifting the youngest boy into his arms easily. “Hi, Junbug.” He smiled, booping Junhong on the nose. The delighted giggle he got in return was beautiful.

Daehyun watched the two wistfully; Yongguk was so good with him, settling Junhong against his hip before his other hand was offered to the second youngest.

“Hyung,” He whispered at last, when they started towards the living room, “can I?”

Yongguk smiled, plopping Junhong down on the couch where a teddy bear sat, before he turned his attention to the still nervous boy. “Of course.” He replied, tugging Daehyun into a hug. Junhong grabbed his long-time boyfriend’s hand, and Daehyun felt instantly safer with the contact from both.

He went down easily.

“Thank you, Junnie. Thank you, Daddy.”

 

 

And it was a Saturday, two weeks later, when they first had sex. It was slower than Daehyun and Junhong usually were, in all their rough habits. Yongguk’s caresses were more calculated and soft than the sloppy touches Daehyun and Junhong were used to.

It was soft, with purpose, and more like making love than just fucking mindlessly.

It was still dirty, slightly kinky, but it was balanced. Daehyun and Junhong could battle for dominance between themselves however much they wanted, because in the end there was still someone who was more assertive than them both of them combined.

 

 

And it was over the next few months they realized they were falling in love. Everything was amazing, and they had no regrets. Yongguk fit with them perfectly. A gentle addition to their kinky habits, and a loving Daddy Dom to indulge their little sides.

It was the best combination; their solar system was finally complete, and they were perfectly in orbit.


End file.
